


Chocolate Kisses

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chocolate, kisses. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



> There is a sketch to accompany this ficlet, (not by me!) Check it out here: http://nandeeff.tumblr.com/post/69379548772/002-because-this-ficlet-yooooooooo

 

Chocolate is a rare treat these days.  Hong Kong may have been an open port, but there are certain commodities which suffered with rationing and the economic shit-storm the Kaiju created, chocolate being one of them.  When Raleigh shows up at Herc’s door late one night, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a grin he can’t contain, Herc knows it’s got to be something pretty fucking special.

 

He still doesn’t expect the bar of chocolate - actual chocolate, not the PPDC issue crap, but a bar of real thick, intense looking chocolate - that Raleigh produces with a flourish, his other hand on Herc’s chest to push him back inside before anybody else sees.  Not  _them,_ they’ve given up caring who sees them together, but the coveted treat.

 

"Where did you even-"

 

"Don’t ask.  Seriously, don’t."  Raleigh keeps pushing at Herc, fumbling with his clothes while not letting go of the chocolate bar.  

 

"I mean, I don’t even care that much for it but if this is what it does to  _you?”_ He grins, pulling Raleigh down onto his lap, watching as the bar is slowly, seductively unwrapped.  Okay, he could definitely turn into chocolate’s biggest fan at this point.  Raleigh breaks off one piece, setting the rest aside somewhere safe before putting the square on his tongue.  Herc watches him, feeling a little dazed and a lot turned on, opens his mouth for the kiss when it comes.  And fuck, it comes in like the slow roll of thunder, sweet and charged and heady.

 

His hands find Raleigh’s hips, loose at first but tightening as the chocolate melts between their tongues, coating his teeth here and there, and that noisy groan of pleasure? Yeah, that was him.  Raleigh’s amused by it but Herc doesn’t give a shit.  

 

"Another," Herc mutters, reaching for the chocolate to break off a second piece.

 

"This isn’t going to last the night, is it?" Raleigh asks, his eyes tracking Herc’s hand, his mouth opening slightly for Herc to run the piece over the inside of his lips.  

 

"I hope not."  Herc pushes the chocolate onto Raleigh’s tongue, following with his fingers, and lets the heat and the wet of Raleigh’s mouth envelop them. 

 

.

 

Herc smiles, the taste of chocolate and sex still thick on his tongue, Raleigh’s sticky, soft cock beneath his hand.  Raleigh kisses Herc’s chest, sucking the taste that’s still there, and Herc feels him smile.

 

"I guess I’d better go back and get some more."


End file.
